Traded Providence, Superfluous Future
by Lady-von-Strife
Summary: Dante is haunted once more of his past. Now he must travel to the depths of inferno,purgatorio and paradiso. A rival company to DMC seeks his help to find the rightful heir, Beatrice who is a half-being herself. DantexOC story based on the Divine Comedy.


**Official fan-fic moved and revised into a new DMC time-line. Please proceed to ****"The Gathering of the Misjudged.**** Thank you!**

_AN: This is the re-written version of my fic, I accidentally and unknowingly posted the draft of the fic O.O so sorry about that. Hope you review,this is my first fic ever for DMC. _

**Disclamier: I don't own DMC and the Divine Comedy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Traded providence, superfluous future**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 1: Chance meeting**_

_This traded Providence, Superfluous future…_

_These words I think of are lost and faded,_

_Everything I knew, all that I believed in._

_Everything… My everything is you…_

_Is now lost…_

-TPSF stanza 1

There she stood at the core of the dark and abandoned tower. Looking at the scenery before her, she could see the deserted façade of the place she never would have imagine going. She took a glimpse from behind and saw that what lies before her was not clear, she knew that if she continued on there was no going back. Separated from the remaining son of Sparda, Dante. All that was left was her will to go forward. Face the unknown. Not knowing where she was and where her partner has gone, she moved forward. The golden haired half demon, readied herself for the worse, Her silver eyes filled with seriousness, she was armed with weapons which were synonymous with that of twin tridents.

Her ominous yet calm blue aura covered her whole body as she walked through the path towards the place she guessed to be the remains of the middle base of the Teme-ni-gru. Her thoughts now and then drifted… It seemed that something was telling her to travel back to her past, a past that she didn't know she had… or does she?

But what led this girl to the likes of the Son of Sparda? I guess you could say that they had a lot more in common, considering the fact that they are both not full humans. The real mystery here is what led them to a partnership? In the city of great possibilities, nothing was impossible or rather is. Whatever told her to fly back to her memories, wanted it. Besides she was not only a mere half-demon, she was the daughter of Seid Sinclair, The said companion and right hand man of the legendary Dark Knight himself. No one really knows of how they ever worked together. Most importantly why?

All that they knew was that they did. Few details were given from their partnership but it was said that when they reached there halfway through, Sparda and Seid made a plan. Yes a way that could close the gate from the human world and demon world, they knew that they needed each other's strength to close it, it was their only way to secure themselves from the wrath of the humans and demons if they do not learn to accept it.

Their plan was foolproof, until they had to make the red covenant, the promise of blood. Sacrifices had to be made but their plan was to repel this…something changed their plans…in a flash of lighting in the dark barricade of the tower, Seid disappeared and the next thing they knew Sparda was at the top and saved the human world, next you know he became human, half of it. So how and why is the daughter of Seid here?

Will history repeat itself through their offspring? By seid's and sparda's last words that they read together at the tower:

"_**Pray after your returning to the world,**_

_**When, after your long journeying, you've rested, "**_

…_**may you remember me…"**_

Their future, their fate and the fate of their offspring was set… As their continuing journey after success to conquer their foes it was their children's turn… Now it all starts with a phone call and 3 familiar words…

"_**DEVIL MAY CRY"**_

For this son of Sparda, living was just a mere phase of life that he plans to do for a long time following in his father's footsteps or maybe not. The fearsome, serious and sophisticated demon his father was, protecting those who cannot protect themselves from the demons, the humans.

"Huh? That's strange. No one's there. Must've tried to dial the pizza place again." He said gloomily.

"Can't find a decent client anywhere. Well there's only one thing to left to do, if they won't come to me, I'll come to them. "

In a shop near the ruined part of the small city, was a man; in a small shop w/c he called DEVIL MAY CRY. His shadow was unlike any other; sometimes it showed his real fated form, a supernatural being, a beast, a demon. But beneath all that he showed the features of a human. Blue eyes, silver hair, and the resemblance of his parents. Any one could notice that this man was not just an ordinary guy; he was indeed a son of Sparda. Currently called the "man who does all the real dirty work". In his current state no one would have thought that he was indeed Sparda's offspring.

_Dingdong_

"Hehe well maybe after I finish eating my pizza"_ The man walked to the door of his shop, opened the door and got the food that he ordered. The delivery guy was surprisingly shocked when he saw him._

"Oh dear Lord! You're!", the delivery guy stuttered, etching an astonished face as he darted mine.

He rolled his eyes, "Great, another fan!" he said annoyingly and let the man in.

"How much do I….'' The pizza guy interrupted, "You're the guy that they're talking about! The demon eliminator!"

"Dude, I'm harmless, now can I have my…" He reached out for his food.

"No! It's not that I'm scared I mean! I'm fascinated!" the pizza guy stared at him closely, setting aside the man's dinner.

"Hey dude! I'm into girls! Not uh… ya know…"He shoved him back and raised a brow.

"No what I mean is, do you need an assistant or something? I mean I could…"

That man kept on bargaining and offering his acquaintance but to his dismay, his 'master' neglected his offer. Or rather didn't even gave interest to the deliver guys' words'.

"Whoa there buddy!" he leads him outta the room. "This guy…" he added as he pointed to himself." …goes solo ayt?" he said in weirded out manner. Stressing his point.

"But I…" The silver haired man got the pizza and shut the door.

"See yah! Man that guy can talk! Oh yeah!" He slung the door open once more, "How much?"

"It's on me, Sir just hire…"

He slammed the door, "Thanks for the pizza!" He walked back at the office and he sat down in his the same slacking manner, kicking the chair, putting up his feet, enjoying and nibbling his pizza.

"Man, a sidekick?" He chuckled. "Yeah right, he didn't even mention my name! How hard can the townsfolk say my name? The great demon hunter…" The man swallowed his first bite and stood up. He walked into the mirror of his office and said.

"DANTE"

_The self proclaimed 'great demon hunter' looked at his surroundings, a usual messy place filled with various weapons, musical instruments, posters everything a typical guy would have. _

"Man, the silence is deafening, might as well turn on the…"

_He stood up and looked outside the window, the already lowly town of Remeron was slowly being covered in total darkness._

"Hmm?? An eclipse? Oh, a red eclipse? Ain't that something? Or rather isn't that special?"

_He saw how the other people were staring up at the sky, confused but all he did was turn on his radio and continue on eating his meal. Slowly, the mid-afternoon light came back._

"Did you see that Mr. Demon eliminator?"

"What the? You're still outside?"

_Dante stood up and headed towards the door. Crossing his brows he peered outside._

"You, pizza guy, what say you to this?"

"Well I've never seen anything like this but according to the books I've read this usually happens when a werewolf makes a covenant with a vampire or according to the other books just a mere phenomenon that..." He said confidently.

"Werewolf? Vampire? You even know how cocky you sound right now?"

"Well, you asked and I just answered and my name is…"

"Shhh!" He cut him off, noticing something suspicious in the dark sky.

_Dante silenced the man and focused his attention on the red moon. He gazed upon it and thought for a while, while the man just followed suit. Dante closed his eyes and tried to remember something… or rather someone say something similar to what the man said._

"_You know, sometimes what seems unlikely is. You may not believe the old 'cocky' tales of werewolves and such but look around you, we're the living proof. Don't you agree?"_

_A voice of a woman stirred in his thoughts, he opened once again his eyes and decided to ignore it. Silence was broken when._

"Huh? It's drifting away!" _yelled the man as he pointed towards the crescent._

"Hmm? It's not just drifting." _Dante replied, cautious._

He turned wide-eyed. "What? Huh? Is it just me or do I see a black spot getting bigger?"

"Oh… It's not getting bigger."

_Dante replied in a rather playful manner and went towards his desk to grab a bite, he sat on the table where his things were scattered including his two best friends sitting next to him. The man stared at him in a confused manner and looked once again the spot which he claimed to be getting bigger but… It was gone… He looked at Dante and suddenly he saw him standing pointing his first friend, Ebony at the man and the other Ivory at the window. Dante slowly approached him filled with seriousness in his eyes._

"What? Mr. Dante I…"

A gunshot was heard and a scene in the shadows proved it all… Indeed he triggered. The deliver guy's cap was proof for it flew all the way out side.

"Huh? I'm alive?" The man looked behind him and saw a corpse of a black beast.

"Sorry, about that. I told you to get outta here. You're not gonna charge me for the hat, are ya?"

"Huh?"

Another shot was fired and as the windows broke it revealed yet another beast.

"Look at the moon once again." Dante said as he pointed towards it.

The man saw the moon but the said eclipse surrounding it seemed to be moving and growing in number, yes indeed…

"You mean those things, that attacked us…"

"They're not just getting bigger but they're coming."

"So… then…"

"Before anything else…" Dante interrupted as he looked at the man's nametag and pointed his gun at him.

"Buddy… Tell me this…" he readied his trigger, " Who sent you?"

"What?" he raised his hands, confused.

"You know, all that chitchat about the red eclipse, I knew of course. But this information was only given to those in affiliation with _DDT_. So tell me where are you from? Another thing, you got my order wrong. That's how I knew now…start talking! The whole assistant charade is so last year! Fire away before I do."

"Ahe… I guess there's no use trying to hide it ei? " He smirked.

"You bet," Dante hissed.

"Does the last name Sinclair, ring a bell to you?"

"Huh? Sinclair…"

_Having heard of those words, Dante reminisced, he definitely heard knew of it but… he was in denial…It definitely triggered something in his subconscious. _

"Yes."

"And if I did?" Said Dante as he pointed his gun deeper into his face.

"Then… Let's talk business…"

_Dante of course didn't let his guard down even though the man pretending to be the pizza guy mentioned something very significant to him and so just to ease the tension he disrobed his disguise and revealed his true identity. _

"Better?" asked the man.

"Yeah, yeah, scruffy boy." Dante said in reply as he took a moment to glance at the man, Dante described him as scruffy because he looked like a high-class man wearing some sort of techie yet 'outback-ish' style of clothing. He was as tall as Dante with pointy dark blue hair and blue eyes; he brought with him a small laptop and equipped himself with an earphone and cell phone. But it wasn't all those that attracted Dante's attention even though he felt that they already met each other, it was the insignia on his coat that caught his eye, in bore the sign of a feather with black streaks and below it was an engraved S.

"Shall we start then?"

"Answer me this first, what brings you to DMC?"

"Well if you must know…"

"Nathaniel Mathis" He cut him off once more and etched a suspicious expression.

"You remember me?" The man grinned.

Dante grinned back, "How could I forget, you're my rich pal from H.S, the geeky baseball player right?"

"Ahem… Ah, yes… And the current associate of the former Sinclair Company, Drakemouth Intl. Well at least that's what they all think." His brows twitched and he cleared his throat.

_Dante stared at Nate for a few seconds and then the dark-blue haired 'pal' of his stood up and scanned through the scattered record CD's._

"So you're being a spy, has something to do with me because?"

"Funny that you asked. Coz I kinda figured that you knew already." He teased.

"Heh… Ok if you're asking me to eliminate some rich bastard for not giving your fair share in the company, sorry but that's not my kind of business so you could just skidadle on home." He said, turning his back.

He followed Dante back, "Ahehe, what kind of person do you think I am? I'm your pal aren't I? I wouldn't ask you that kind of favor besides it's not really something that would benefit me a lot, it would but, it will benefit you more and…" He scoffed.

"Cut to the chase." He said, irritated.

"Ok, didn't you ever wonder why the Sinclairs just handed the company easily to the Altises? Particularly Cray Altis?"

The name struck Dante.

"No wonder you sounded familiar, but, not really, but…" He mocked, "Puhlease do tell…"

"It wasn't supposed to be handed down to Cray. You see I don't know if you recall but, the Sinclairs are of your kind… and besides…there is a secret within the company… But only the living heir could access it."

"So you're telling me to go on hunt? Sorry but I'm no baby sitter. I don't want to get involved in some rivalry."

_Dante turned his back on Nate. He denied his feelings from accepting something that could actually lead to his past._

"Her name is _Dylan_…"

_**superfluous feelings…**_

_**traded promises…**_

_**we took.**_

_**Unwanted chastity,**_

_**Of someone else…**_

_**Exchanging vows.**_

_**That I,**_

_**Cant,**_

_**Take, **_

_**No…**_

_**More…**_

_-Last stanza_

_

* * *

  
_

_**AN: And that's it so far. Hope you rev, thanks for reading, its rushed so please excuse any typos :) **_


End file.
